powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Fire Manipulation, see here. The power to manipulate fire. Variation of Elemental Manipulation and Energy Manipulation. Also Called * Agnikinesis * Fire Control/Release * Firebending * Flame Control/Manipulation * Ignikinesis * Pyrokinesis Capabilities Users can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. Applications * Create/Generate/increase, absorb, shape and manipulate fire. ** Burning/Melting *** Ultimate Burning ** Incineration * Fire Attacks * Flame Solidification ** Pyrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. * Move/lift fire at nearly any speed. ** Pyrokinetic Flight ** Pyrokinetic Surfing Techniques * Electrical Resistance by super-heating the air, creating an "Air Lens" to block off electricity. * Fire Augmentation * Fire Aura * Fire Empowerment * Fire Mimicry * Fire Portal Creation * Fire Transformation * Fire Transmutation * Firestorm Creation * Flame Shield * Inflammation * Healing Fire * Pyrokinetic Combat * Pyrokinetic Regeneration * Pyroportation Variations * Blue Fire Manipulation * Cosmic Fire Manipulation * Dark Fire Manipulation * Empathic Fire Manipulation * Esoteric Flame Manipulation * Explosive Fire Manipulation * Fire Embodiment * Grand Flame Manipulation * Green Fire Manipulation * Hell-Fire Manipulation * Holy Fire Manipulation * Liquid Fire Manipulation * Psychic Flame Manipulation * Purple Fire Manipulation * Pyric Spectrum Manipulation * Rainbow Fire Manipulation * Spiritual Flame Manipulation * White Fire Manipulation Associations * Ash Manipulation * Chaos Manipulation: fire is considered a wild, chaotic element. * Combined with Earth Manipulation, may allow Magma Manipulation. * Electricity Manipulation and Plasma Manipulation by manipulating the atoms in different ways. * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Fire Immunity/Thermal Resistance * Heat Manipulation * Ice-Fire Manipulation * Magma Manipulation * Molecular Acceleration * Omnicombustion * Plasma Manipulation * Smoke Manipulation smoke always follows the flame. * Soot Manipulation * Spark Manipulation As one of the classical Elements, Fire is associated with: * Emotion Manipulation (passions) ** Anger Manipulation ** Love Manipulation ** Lust Manipulation * Enhanced Charisma * Purification * Solar Manipulation * Summer Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create fire, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Control is extremely important. Unconscious use of this power can be catastrophic. * Fire Immunity and/or Thermal Resistance isn't always part of the package, so burning yourself is possible. * Users can be overpowered by Water Manipulation, Water Generation, Ice Manipulation and/or Freezing. * Unless user has Cosmic Fire Manipulation or Hell-Fire Manipulation/Holy Fire Manipulation, oxygen is needed as fuel. * May be limited to controlling/immunity to the fire they create. Known Users See Also: Playing with Fire and Kill It with Fire Comic Western Series/Film Literature Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Gas Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Nature Powers Category:Common Powers